The Missing Body
by SandersLover
Summary: Part 2: Greg and Nick rush to save Sara, who is held by Jon, threatening to kill her, or if Greg comes, kill him... R&R COMPLETED!
1. The murder scene but where's the body?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters._**

_Summary: Nick and Greg get a murder case, but there's one problem, there's no body._

_Sorry that this is such a short chapter I  thought I'll get started on another story._

It very late, nothing moved. Everybody in the neighborhood was sleeping. Everybody expect in the tall Mansion house on the hill. An argument was going on, you could here it all at the end of the eight-foot long driveway. However, nobody was there and the argument continues. 

"Don't do it Edwards!" a voice yelled.

"You're a sick bastard!" another one yelled.

A gunshot pierce through the night, and no one heard, since they were deeply asleep. The murderer picked up the phone and press O. 

"Hello, Operator how may I help you?"

"I would like to contact the Las Vegas Police Station...to report a murder..."

As he heard the phone dialing for the station he finish his sentence… "A murder I committed." 

            Nick and Greg stepped out of the SUV. They saw Brass in the doorway, waiting.

"Hey ol' Brass." Greg greeted.

Nick got right down to business, "What happened?"

"You tell me." Brass said.

Nick and Greg looked at each other in confusion, as Brass stepped into the house to lead them to the body. They followed him and he led them into the poolroom. It was clean; nothing was out of the ordinary. Expect if you looked at the floor. Nick and Greg saw a puddle of blood.

"Where's the body?" ask Nick.

"Don't know.." Brass answered.

"Well it just couldn't get up and walk away." Greg said.

"I don't know what happened, we got a call from the station of a male who found someone murder in the pool room and he gave us the address." Brass explained.

"Well did the guy made sure that the dead guy was actually dead?" Greg questioned.

"That's your job to find out." Brass said.

"Whose blood is it?" Nick asks.

"You're the CSI you let me know." Brass said, and he left them.

"I guess somebody was murder or _was _murder here." Nick said, as he kneeled down by Greg who was looking at the pool of blood.

"Well, we either have a wounded man," Greg started, and looked at Nick who was staring back, "Or a murder scene without the body."


	2. Processing the scene

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Sorry!

Sorry that this story is so dumb, I just felt like writing something…

.

Nick and Greg walked into the lab.

"I'm going to talk to Grissom." Nick said.

"I'll be in the lab." Greg said.

Greg went into the DNA lab as Nick head to Grissom's office.

"Yo Greg I was wondering when you would get here!"  

Greg saw Sara standing at Greg's desk. Greg set down his case and threw off his jacket and putted on his lab coat.

"Sorry Sara, big case, what do you want me to do?" Greg asks and sat down in his chair.

"Grissom and I got some hair fibers off the victim, want to know what it is." She handed him a bag. Greg took it without hesitation. "I'll only check it if you turn on my stereo." 

Sara rolled her eyes and she turned it on and Black Flag filled up the lab.

Sara groaned in disgust as she heard the music, "How could you listen to this stuff!?"

"It's the way I live baby." Greg teases as he uses tweezers to pull the hair out from the bag and places it on a slide.

Sara stiffens a small laugh, "Bye Greggo." She said and left the lab, leaving Greg bobbing his head to the music.

            "And there's no body!" Nick said, explaining his and Greg's case to Grissom.

Grissom took off his glasses. "Nick, don't you remember anything I told you?" 

Grissom walked out of his office with Nick following him. 

"Follow the evidence?" Nick guessed.

"Did you get a sample of the blood?" 

"Yeah?"

"Did you check the phone for DNA?" Grissom.

"Uh…" Nick sigh, "No."

Grissom smiled, "See there's always a clue."

"I'll get Greg and we'll go back to the crime scene."

"Make sure he gets his test done first." Grissom ordered.

"GRISSOM!" 

Grissom turned around to see the spike hair lab rat running after him.

"Have you seen Sara?" he asks.

"I'm meeting here in the autopsy room."

Greg nodded, "Oh well tell her that the hair fiber that you guys got from your victim is tiger hair, what does that mean?"

Grissom smiled at him, "I'll know soon, I'll let you know after you finish _your _case."

Greg turned back to Nick as Grissom walked down the hall. 

"Lets go!" Nick said.

Greg nodded and clamp his hands together, "Let me get my stuff!"

            -CLICK!- 

Greg took another picture of the blood puddle. "You know this seems kinda useless since we don't know how the guy died."

Nick groaned, not hearing what Greg as he dust the phone for prints.

"There's nothing!" Nick yelled. "The guy must have worn gloves the phone!" 

"Check the speaker." Greg suggested, taking another picture of the puddle.

"Why? A guy usually doesn't hold the phone from down there."

Greg sigh, "No, check it for saliva."

Nick stared at him, "Salvia?"

"Remember when a person talks salvia usually comes out of their mouths."

Nick held up his forefinger, "I knew that," he said.

Greg rolled his eyes, "_Right…"_

Nick grabbed a spray bottle that contains iodine in it. He sprays it on the bottom of the phone.

Greg got up, "There is nothing out of the ordinary about this puddle, usually when a guy gets up, and blood stills drips if he's still injured, right?"

Nick glances up, "It's the way of gravity man."

Greg glances back down.

"BAM!" Nick yelled.

Greg looked up, "Got saliva?"

Nick nodded, "Oh yeah," and he took a small piece of cloth and spray the iodine on it and wiped it. Blue dots showed on the pad. He places it in a plastic bag and putted it in her case.

"What if the killer rolled him into a bag or something and got rid of the body?" Greg wondered.

"Possibility, we'll know more when we find the dude."

"Did Brass get any information on who own this house or something because it seems to me that nobody lives here."

Nick nodded and picked up his case, "Yeah he said that it belonged to this company or something but it won't give its name." Nick headed towards the door, "I'm going back to the lab and run the blood and saliva, you're coming?"

Greg shook his head, "I'm going to search the house more and learn more about this missing person."

Nick nodded, "My cell phone is on!"

Greg nodded and waved goodbye to Nick. He picked up his silver suitcase with his equipments and walked out of the poolroom. He headed into the kitchen and looked around. _No letters, newspapers or magazines_ Greg realizes. He opened the refrigerator door and saw that nothing was in there expect for a few beers and some cheese. Greg picked up the cheese and sniffed it. "Whoa!" he shouted and threw the cheese back into the fridge, "That's some very old cheese!"

Greg shook his head and shut the fridge. He walked into the living room in the next room it was huge. The only problem was there was no furniture. "What the hell?" Greg wondered. He decided to go upstairs and check the bedrooms. The stairs creaked as he headed up and he completely regretted being here by himself. He headed towards the bedroom and opened the door. All was there was a bed and a desk. Greg walked towards the desks and finds the laptop.

He opens it and to his surprise, it was on. He found that the guy had an email address. He maximizes it and click the mini envelope to see the subject of the message.

To Greg's shock and surprise it read: SUBJECT: TO GREG SANDERS 


	3. The results and the email

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters.

Note: Spoilers for my story Accidental Murders            

Nick was at the lab, at the computer, comparing to see if the saliva and blood match.   
"Nick?

Nick glances up to see Grissom in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Is Greg here yet?"

"No he's at the crime scene. Why?" asked Nick.

"Oh, I thought Sara might be with him."

That cause Nick to get out of his seat, "What?"

"I can't find her."

Nick shook his head, "Is she at the crime scene?"

"If she was I think she would have told me, she told me she was going to go drop the evidence in the lab."

"Well, did she?"

Grissom sigh and buried his face in his hands, as he dropped his hands to his side he replied, "The evidence is there but Sara isn't."

Nick assured him, "Maybe she's with Greg, you know they're nuts about each other!"

Grissom smiled, but it was a tiny smile, "Don't you think that maybe she would have told me?"

Nick grabbed his boss's shoulder, "She fine! Now go solve your case and stop worrying about her!"

Grissom gave Nick a _fine you're weird _look.

Nick sigh and sat back in his chair. The results were back. Nick widens his eyes.

The blood matches the salvia, which means.. "It's all a joke, there isn't a crime scene!"

It took a while for Greg to come out of his shock. _How does that guy knows I'm here_ wondered Greg. He looks around for a second before opening it. As he opened it, he silently read the email. It read:

_Dear Sanders,_

_            It must be tough trying to solve a case without the body isn't it? I know your probably confuse how I know you but lets just say I have my ways… It pities me that you don't remember who I am. Last night when you were driving back to the lab, you saw me. But you didn't notice me… It made me mad. _

Greg pause. _What does that guy means that I don't remember him? _wondered Greg. He thought really hard to think about last night.. He glances up at the wall. "Jon.." It's been like what, five months since he last saw the guy. Greg continues to read the email.

Your right Greg, It's Jon, Jon's back! And this time you're not getting off so easy. I planned this whole thing, all of it. There isn't really a body;  it's my blood that I rubbed on the floor  and my salvia your guys found on the phone.! The only reason I planned this is so I could contact you.  But you won't tell anybody

Greg snarled, "Yes I will, you're going behind bars Jon!" and Greg also wondered, _How does he know what we were doing? _He continue to read,

_I know why you wouldn't, you want to know why?_

Greg scrolled down.

I have the girl that you love.. That's right Greggo….

Greg widens his eyes as he read the message.

_I have Sara Sidle._


	4. A choice

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters. Though I would love to own Greg Sanders! Here another chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Greg sat there in shock after he read the message. He quickly turned off the laptop, and started to get up as the phone suddenly rang. Greg stared wide-eyed at the phone that was next to the laptop on the desk. He picked it up on the third ring, knowing who it is.

"Hello Greggo.."

"Where is she?" Greg asked.

Jon laugh on the other end, "She's an angel."

"Where is she?" Greg repeated again.

"With me."

Greg rolled his eyes, "What do you want Jon?"

"You know what I want!"

"To release you temporarily from jail?"

"Tempting but no…"

"Let her go, she's not the one you want."

"Yeah I know, it's you Greg!"

Greg hands started to shake as the realization started to dawn upon him, "What?"

"I want to kill you Greg, that's what I want!"

Greg closed his eyes, and sigh.

"You have until midnight to decided. Meet with me or you can say goodbye to the sweet poor Sara."

"Listen you son of a bitch!" Greg growled.

But Jon laughed and hanged up.

        Jon threw down Sara's cell phone.

     Sara looked up, scared. Her arms were bound behind her, and her feet were bound together too. And he even tied a rope around her head so she couldn't talk. Jon saw her trying to get out and he smiled. He grabbed her chin and brought her crying face to him. "Listen you little whore, I suggest you stop crying or I'll kill you when he comes up."

Sara wanted to spit in that guy's face so bad. She pulled her head away from his grip and hid her head away from his sight. 

Jon laughed at this, then he slapped across the face, hard. "Listen, if Greg doesn't come that means he doesn't care about you!" and he left her.

Sara finally got to look at her surroundings and she realizes she seem to be on a roof of some short. When she heard Jon stomping towards her and she glances up to see Jon grab her cell phone that he threw down. He saw her and grinned, an evil grinned.

"_Sara_…" He drowned her name out, "Don't cry." He grabbed her and planted a kiss on her, she immediately hit him with her knee and he pushed her down. She saw him walk away in the darkness of the roof.

_Oh Greg, _she thought _Where are you?_

         Greg quickly left the mansion and got into his car. He pulled out of the driveway and started to head down the road, until another car pulled out in front of him. Greg halted to a complete stop to hear the argument outside. 

"Edwards don't go!" screamed the guy running down the driveway in his boxers.

_Great gay men, just what I need _Greg thought. He honked the horn.

Edwards ignored Greg and kept yelling to the guy in the driveway. 

"You shot me in shoulder last night you asshole."

Greg rolled his eyes and honked again.

This time Edwards turned and flicked Greg off. 

"Right back at ya ASSHOLE!" Greg shouted at him.

Edwards quickly drove away as the guy in the boxers ran after the car crying, "Don't go, STOP!"

Greg hit the gas and started going down the Las Vegas highway, going past the speed limit. Luckily the police were busy with the gay guys then to stop and give Greg a ticket.

As soon as Greg got to the lab he parked his car and quickly ran into the building.

He ran into his DNA lab and took off his jacket and putted on his lab coat just as Grissom walked in.

"Hello Greg, a little behind."

Greg nodded, "Before I do that sir-"

Grissom interrupted him, "Don't call me sir, and Greg where's Sara."

"She's not here?" Greg suggested. 

Grissom was going to say something but Nick pop his head into the lab.

"Hey Greg I got the results the salvia matches the blood, so I'm running the DNA through CODIS."

"Don't bother," Greg started to say without thinking, "It's John Risbes."

Greg could sense the shock in the room. _They're not to suppose to know you stupid idiot! _Greg told himself.

Grissom and Nick asked a question at the same time:

"How do you know?"

" When did he get out of prison?"

Greg wanted to kick himself in the teeth right now. He sigh before he answered, "Jon called me at the crime scene and said he wanted to meet with me or- or" 

Grissom and Nick waited patiently.

"or- he'll kill her."

"WHO?" Nick and Grissom asked in unison.

Greg looked down as if he was going to cry, he answered quietly, "Sara."

"WHAT!" Grissom and Nick explained in unison. 

It was an award silently after Greg's announcement. Then Grissom place a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"It's okay Greg we'll save her."

"You don't get it, she'll die if I don't go."

"Then go and she won't." Nick said, not realizing the other part if he does go.

Grissom rolled his eyes and he realizes what Greg meant, "Nick! He means he goes he'll die, he don't go Sara dies."

"Oh," Nick replied feeling somewhat stupid.

All of a suddenly Black Flag music quietly chirped through the air.

"What is that?" wondered Nick.

"My cell phone!" Greg replied. He grabbed the phone in his pocket and answered it. 

"What?" Greg answered, knowing it was Jon.

"Go to a payphone at ten o' clock or she'll die."

Greg turned around so Grissom and Nick won't see Greg's reaction.

"Where?" he whispered.

"At the Median Point Building, the pay phone is right across from there, go there and I'll tell you where Sara is?"

Greg looked at the clock that was on the wall. Three hours until ten.

"Okay." Greg whispered.

"Don't tell anybody or you'll never see her again!" Jon threatens before he hanged up.

Greg putted away his cell phone and looked and Grissom and Nick.

"Who was that?" Grissom asked.

"Wrong Number." Greg replied.

Nick and Grissom nodded.

Greg didn't like lying to his friends in a dangerous situation but he didn't want Jon to hurt Sara. He sat down in his chair and thought to himself, _Come on Greggo! Is she really worth it?_


	5. She's an angel but she doesn't have wing...

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, have no idea where to go with this story, maybe you guys could give some ideas! PLEASE! Sorry, don't want to sound pushy but so far this story sucks and when I start something I have to finish it~

Disclaimer: As usually I don't own anything……

*******

Greg sat in his lab. It was silent, too silent. Nothing was moving expect for the ticking clock in the left side of the room. Greg sat silently in his wheeling chair, thinking. Nick and Grissom have left a while ago, to look for Sara. Greg had to stay here, in case Jon called. However, Jon already called, and Greg did not tell them. He glances up at the clock it was quarter to ten. He took a deep breath and let it out. He knew what he was going to do. Sara… He had a crush on her, but it was not a deep crush. He was not in love with her either, not yet anyway. He was deeply in love with her, and she was not in love with him at all, so why bother saving her…

 Nevertheless, he had this feeling in his stomach that he will never see her again; never tell her how he really felt about her. Greg took of his lab coat and head out to his car only to be stop by Nick.

"Where are you going Greg?"

Greg sigh, "Nowhere…"

Nick moved closer to Greg, "Are you going to get Sara?"

Greg did not respond, instead he just looked at him.

Nick gasps, "Jon did call you didn't he!"

Greg moved around Nick and head towards his car.

"Wait Greg! STOP!"

Then Greg snapped, "You don't understand Nick, I love her okay! I do, I don't want her to get hurt!"

"But Greg, I don't want to lose you too.."

 Greg stared at him.

"Come on, do you really think I'll leave my little brother alone to face the biggest psycho in the world."

Greg sigh, "I have to go to a pay phone. Jon is going call me to tell her where her whereabouts are."

Greg opened his door when Nick responded, " I have to tell Grissom."

Greg turned around and grabbed Nick.

"NO! Nick listen, you like Sara don't you?" 

Nick nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll let you come with me, only because you got yourself into this, Grissom and Brass can't know.." 

Greg got into his car when Nick quickly went to the passenger side and got inside.

And they drove out into the Las Vegas night…..

***********

Greg parked his car in front of the Median Point Building. The pay phone was right across the street. He took the keys out of the ignited and turned to Nick.

"Listen, you stay here, I'll come back and tell you and we'll get Sara together okay?"

Nick nodded to show he understood. Greg got out of the car and head across the street. Nick watch him then looked down, in case Jon could see him.

Greg went to the pay phone, and to his surprise, somebody was already there. _Damn it! _Greg thought. He tapped on the window and the person turned around. It was an old drunk rag, on the phone with someone.

"Hey could you get off the phone please?" plead Greg.

The drunk flicked him off and turned around, deep in conversation. Greg rolled his eyes then came up with an idea.

"Hey, have you heard that the bar down the street is giving out free beer?" Greg said, then he change the sound of his voice and replied to his question in a higher pitch, "Why no I haven't!" 

Greg could see the drunk shake then drop the phone and ran down the street. Greg got into the phone booth and picked up the phone.

"Gandhi are u there? Gandhi?" The person on the other end asks.

"Uh, Gandhi will call you back!" Greg answered and hanged up the phone.

It quickly rang and Greg answered it.

"Where is she Jon?" Greg asked before Jon could say anything.

"Oh Sara? Well she's an angel, but she doesn't have any wings."

"Damn it Jon what do you mean?"  
"You're the lab tech, figure it out!" Jon hanged up.

Greg threw the phone back onto the hook, stormed out of the phone booth, and went across the street. He got to his car and started to open it. When Jon's voice ran through his head _She's an angel but she doesn't have any wings. _Then Greg stopped and looked up at the hundred stories high building across from him. 

"Oh shit…" Greg said as he realizes where Sara was.

He got into the car and Nick quickly asked him. "Where's Sara?"  
Greg turned to him, turned back to his window, and pointed to the Median Point Building. "Up there!" He answered. 

Nick knew it, he and Greg were in some deep shit!


	6. the battle

Disclaimer: I don't own nada! And I'm not getting any money!

A/N: Okay, I got a few suggestions, hurt Greg.. and that's it but oh well, I just whooped it up! I know this is stupid, but I just want to finish writing this story!

Greg and Nick finally made it to the top floor; in front of them was a door that said, "ROOF".

"What are we going to do?" asked Nick.

"You have to distract Jon and I'll get Sara!" Greg said.

"Why don't you distract him and I'll get Sara!" Nick argues.

Greg turned to him, "Maybe because –I don't know- I love her?"

"I get the picture!" Nick said.

Nick quietly opened the door and the two of them quietly sneaked up the stairs and found themselves on top of the roof.

"So what am I going to do?" ask Nick.

"I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"Nope, sorry!" Nick said.

"Well you're a CSI, figure it out!" Greg said before he got up and hid behind the air injectors. 

He saw Sara tied up, tape across her mouth, a few feet away from him. But then again, he also saw Jon standing next to her, looking at his watch.

_Hurry up Nick! _Greg thought.

Then Greg heard the biggest bang in the world. 

That's great Nick! The best distraction you can come up with is slamming the door, perfect! 

Greg saw Jon look up and run towards the door. As Jon ran by him, Greg got up and ran towards Sara. He un-taped her mouth and quickly grabbed a pocketknife and cut the ropes.

"Thanks Greg, I'm so sorry." Sara shut up just as Greg heard a gun cock.

"Hello Greg, long time no seen!" Jon smiled, "Now get up and face me!"

Greg turned around but kept the knife in his hands.

"Drop the knife too." Greg did so and then looked back up Jon,

"Let Sara go asshole!" Greg growled.

"Nope, I figure why let my one and only witness go and tell the police!"

Greg smiled, "Guess Again!"

WHACK!

Nick knocked Jon down with a long wooden stick; he soon dropped it and looked at Greg.

"Quick, lets get out of here!" Nick yelled. 

Greg quickly got his knife back and cut the ropes that tied Sara's leg together.  Nick and Greg picked her up as something knocked Sara over the roof.

"SARA!" Greg yelled and ran over to the side as Nick got into a fight with Jon, who got the wooden stick.

Greg looked over the side to see Sara land on one of those boards that painters use when they paint a building. Greg saw that the rope led up to where he is, so he grabbed the end and jumped down, to bring the board up higher and to help save his landing.

 Nick was wrestling with Jon and soon enough the stick was forgotten and they started wrestling. 

"I got ya Sara!" Greg yelled as he landed on the board. Sara was lying down, moaning. "I got ya, hold on!" Greg said.

He began to pull the rope and the board started to rise towards the roof.

************

"Get away from me STOKES!" Jon yelled as they wrestled.

Nick got on top of him, "No!" Jon kicked Nick in the stomach, which sent Nick flying off to the side of the roof, banging his head. As Nick moaned in pain, Jon picked up his gun and cocked it, he went over towards Nick, who was lying and moaning. Nick glances up to see Jon holding the black gun in front of him.

"I never really wanted to kill you but I guess it's better for Greg to watch all his friends die because of him, I want him to hear you scream!" Jon said.

"Go ahead and shoot me!" Nick said, "Greg won't care!"

Jon smirked, " You accept me to believe that?" Jon laughed, "Stokes, you're Greg's best friend, I'm not that stupid!"

Nick brought his leg up and kicked Jon in between his legs, which cause Jon to bend down and moan. Nick grabbed his collar and tried to get the gun from Jon but Jon push Nick and Nick lied on top of the wall, and if he went any further that he would fall off. Jon took up his gun and aimed it at Nick.

"Say goodbye!" Jon laughed.

"MY ASS!" a voice called out, Jon turned around in surprise just as the wooden stick hit his face. He fell to the floor and glances up to see Greg grabbing Nick.

"I got you Sanders!" and he aimed the gun for him and fired it. **_Bang!_**

Greg fell to the ground and gasps.

"GREG!" Nick and Sara yelled in unison. Jon got up and went towards Nick, but Nick was fast and as Jon brought the gun up to shoot him Nick grabbed him and pushed him. That affects cause Jon to hit the side and fall over and head toward the Las Vegas Street screaming.

Sara and Nick ran to Greg's side. They realize that Greg was hit in the right side of his chest.

"I wasn't shot!" Greg said, "I mean I would have felt something right?"

"It doesn't work that way Greg!" Nick said. Both he and Sara were holding one of Greg's hands.

"I'm sorry…" Greg started.

"Don't be Greg, you're not going to die, you got to fight it!" Sara cried out.

Greg looked at her, "I'm sorry too,"

"Don't say goodbyes Greg, you're not going to die!"

Nick looked up, "DAMN IT! When are they going to be here!" 

"You called Brass?" Greg questioned.

Nick looked at him, "Yeah, when you were at the pay phone."

"I own you man!" Greg laughed. But he stopped as his face wince at the pain in his chest.

"It's okay Greg!" Sara said.

Then they heard sirens approaching the building.

*************

Sara and Nick followed the gurney that Greg was on to the van. As they put him in the van and shut the door, they drove away leaving Nick and Sara watching the van leaves.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Sara asked.

"He tougher than he looks…" Nick answered.

*******************

"Sanders where is my results?" Nick yelled over the loud Black Flag music.

Greg looked up from his microscope, "I got the case breaker!" Greg said, handing him the results.

"Sabotage! Thanks man I own ya!"

"Think you can try and convince Grissom to make go back in the field again?" ask Greg.

"Nah, I want to see you suffer!" Nick laughed and left the lab. Greg looked back in to his microscope and wrote down the results on a piece of paper..

"Greg? Got it?"

Greg looked up to see Sara in the doorway.

"What will you give me for it?" Greg asks. 

Sara rolled her eyes. She walked up to him and kiss him, then quickly grabbed the paper in his hands and walked off, leaving Greg replying, "It's good to be wanted." Then he raised his eyebrows at Nick and Warrick who were watching through the glass window…


End file.
